Los amorios de James Diamond
by ForeverAndAlwaysCam
Summary: Una historia que dejara muy claro lo que realmente significa el amor. Tres mujeres y un dos completamente distintos. Cuatro historias. Cuatro corazones. Un solo James Diamond.
1. Prólogo

_**Sinopsis**_

Una historia que dejara muy claro lo que realmente significa el amor. Tres mujeres y un hombre completamente distintos. Cuatro historias. Cuatro corazones. Un solo James Diamond.

_**…La prometida.**_

Ve por la ventanilla del auto a su mujer que con la mano se despide y con una sonrisa en sus labios le expresa un grato "te amo". James le giña un ojo y arranca en salida del conjunto residencial donde vive desde hace un año en unión libre con, Halston Sage.

_**…La ex.**__  
_  
Presiona el botón de desbloqueo de su IPhone y lo prende dejando que todos los mensajes del buzón que fueron enviados ayer por noche le lleguen. 5 nuevos mensajes.

_"Te echo mucho de menos"__**  
**_  
Leyó el primero.

Le dio un golpe al volante y dejo botar una zancada de aire, otra vez sintiendo frustración por ella.

_"También te extraño, mi niña"_, por fin escribió una respuesta sincera a su ex novia, Victoria Justice.

**…La amante.**

Bajo hacia los próximos cuatro mensajes: _"Me haces falta"_

_"Lo que siento por ti va mas allá de una simple noche, James."__  
_  
Y el otro: _"Sabes eres cruel"__  
_  
El quinto y último _"Aun así .Te amo."_−Interrumpió la lectura acostumbrado a las mismas predecibles palabras.

_"Oh vamos. No digas eso. Espero con ansias verte cariño"_. Le puso como respuesta a su amante de ocasión. Miranda Cosgrove.

**…La obsesión.**

Salió del auto y sonrió disfrutando de la hermosa vista que Dios le estaba ofreciendo este día.

−Doctor García - pronuncio con énfasis su apellido.

Carlos se saco los lentes de sol y le devolvió una sonrisa seductora.

Cerro la puerta de su auto y le dio la espalda mientras tomaba camino hacia el hospital mientras camina tan seductoramente. James dejo su mirada fija en el trasero del cuarto amor.

Carlos García.

¿Que puesto lleva? Ninguno. Carlos García no ha caído en las redes de James Diamond .Al menos. Por ahora... 

…

**La historia no es mía, pero no se tampoco de quien es ._. Pero de todos modos le doy crédito a esa persona que la escribió. Yo solo Adapto. **

**Pd: Disculpe mi desaparición, y tal vez no seguiré **_**50 Sombras de Knight**_**. Así que si alguien toma mi puesto en esa historia, le deseo suerte.  
**


	2. Capìtulo 1

Ciudad de San Francisco, 10:10 am.

−Mi James - le susurro cerca de la oreja. –Vamos levántate.

Comenzó a moverle las sabanas que lo cubrían. El dio un giro sobre el colchón y quedo boca abajo.

−No molestes −Musito adormilado. Halston, ya frustrada, camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y jalo sus sabanas dejándolo al descubierto.

−¡Es hora, bello durmiente! −James gruño en respuesta. No le quedo más opción que levantarse. Aun con los ojos cerrados, entro en el cuarto de baño tomando de la pared la toalla. Dejo caer el bóxer que cargaba y entro a la ducha. Halston, ya había extendido la ropa de James en la cama, muy bien arreglada, como una total perfeccionista que era de costumbre. Bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, tomo el pan y lo unto de mermelada de fresa."La favorita de James" pensó estúpidamente. Sirvió el desayuno en la mesa y miro a James que ya iba bajando las escaleras mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

−Diez y cuarenta y cinco, amor. Vas tarde - le reprocho Halston. James hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios con dulzura.

−Es tarde, linda. Me tengo que ir, desayuno en el hospital - Le informo el

Tomando la chaqueta guindada en el perchero. Halston suspiro y se acercó a él, ajustando su corbata. James se abrigo con la chaqueta y paso los dedos por la pared donde estaban colgadas las llaves pensando que carro iba a utilizar hoy.

−La moto – sugirió sutil ella. James negó con la cabeza, estaba haciendo frio.

−Lamborghini. −Se despidió de ella abriendo la puerta de la casa.

−¿A qué hora llegaras hoy? - pregunto curiosa. James rodo los ojos a sus espaldas.

−No lo sé, amor intentare que temprano – Soltó hartado para dejarla tranquila.

−Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer.

−Si. si –Repitió con ironía mientras abría la puerta del auto y entraba en el. Saca los lentes de sol y se los coloca mientras prende el motor del carro adentrándose en el. Mira al frente de el la hermosa casa que compro hace unos meses y suspira con orgullo a sí mismo. Sale en retroceso del garaje y ve por la ventanilla del auto a su mujer que con la mano se despide y con una sonrisa en sus labios le expresa un grato "te amo". James le guiña un ojo y arranca en salida del conjunto residencial donde vive desde hace un año con su "prometida", Halston Sage. James había empezado una relación abierta con Halston dos meses después de conocerla en un bar, luego de unas cuantas copas, termino tirándosela. Halston tenía algo especial que James vio en sus ojos. Era responsable, ama de casa, amorosa, dulce, preocupada, lo más importante, para su ventaja de el esta cegada y completamente enamorada de él. Al instante que la conoció, supo que ella iba a ser parte de su vida. Por su forma de ser, ella sería su esposa perfecta .A James siempre le ha gustado que una mujer este más pendiente por el que de su propia vida. Le encanta que se ocupen de él. Es un hombre ocupado que está completamente dedicado a su profesión. (Y a las mujeres).

Son dos requisitos que Halston relleno para ser parte de una de las mujeres de James Diamond, uno de los mejores cirujanos de San Francisco. Ya fuera del alcance de Halston, presiona el botón de desbloqueo de su IPhone y lo prende dejando que todos los mensajes del buzón que fueron enviados ayer por la noche le lleguen. 5 nuevos mensajes. Hizo un cálculo mental− Supongamos que son tres de Miranda, uno de Victoria y otro de Kendall jodiendo−Se dijo a sí mismo, descaradamente.

_"Te hecho mucho de menos ."_, leyó el primero.

Le dio un fuerte golpe al volante y dejo liberar una zancada de aire sintiendo un nudo en el estomago. Otra vez le invadió un sentimiento de tanta lastima por ella.

_"También te extraño, mi niña"_, escribió una respuesta sincera a su ex novia, Victoria Justice. James tenía un vínculo amoroso desde hace cinco años con Victoria. Su primer amor, en el sentido cursi de la palabra. Era la ex que lo perseguía de por vida. Habían terminado cuando Victoria se entero que James mantenía diferentes noviazgos con otras mujeres, pero en cambio, en vez de alejarse se unieron más el uno al otro. James sostenía una gran debilidad ante ella, ya que es una mujer dulce, cariñosa, graciosa, amorosa, generosa y todo lo bueno que puede existir en el mundo. Para él, ella era su niña. Sentía sentimientos fuertes hacia ella que todavía no puede superar. A diferencia de Halston, Victoria es comprensiva y nada alterada. Algo que a James le encanta. En vez de ser extremadamente celosa es puramente tierna. Tiene una soga que la ata con James, por su pasado, por sus recuerdos y por todo el amor que siente hacia él.

Bajo hacia los próximos 3 mensajes:

_"Me haces falta"_

_"Lo que yo siento por ti va mas allá de una simple noche, James."_Y el otro: _"Sabes eres cruel"__  
_  
El quinto y último

" _Aun así. Te amo "_ –Interrumpió la lectura acostumbrado a las mismas predecibles palabras.

_"Oh vamos. No digas eso. Espero con ansias verte cariño"__  
_  
Le contesto a su amante de ocasión Miranda Cosgrove. Miranda es el juguete sexual de James. Con la que retiene relaciones sexuales. Es una mujer atrevida y descarada. En el momento en que James y ella compartieron miradas, supieron que serian muy buenos amigos. Miranda es el tipo de chica que físicamente James moriría por tener. Es blanca, ojos oscuros y cuerpo perfecto. Terminaron haciéndolo en el compartimiento de medicinas del hospital, el mismo día que se conocieron. Cada vez que James la ve o Miranda lo provoca no puede aguantarse, tiene una atracción sexual inhumana. Para James solo es sexo y para Miranda, al cabo de los meses se convirtió en amor. Otra que cayó en las redes de James Diamond.

James estaciono en su puesto, frente al hospital de San Francisco. Salió del auto dándose cuenta que su obsesión platónica, su droga mental, el hombre que tantas veces ha querido llevar a la cama, estaba estacionándose frente a él. Dejo su auto y sonrió disfrutando de la hermosa vista que Dios le estaba ofreciendo este día. Agradeció mentalmente.

−Doctor García. −Pronuncio con énfasis su apellido

Carlos se saco los lentes de sol y le devolvió una sonrisa seductora. Cerró la puerta de su automóvil y le dio la espalda mientras tomaba camino hacia el hospital. James dejo su mirada fija en el trasero del cuarto amor Carlos García. ¿Qué puesto lleva esta? Ninguno. Carlos no ha caído en las redes de James Diamond. Al menos. Por ahora.

Carlos García, Carlos García…Siempre el protagonista de las fantasías sexuales de James. Es colega de James, es pediatra. Fue transferido de otro hospital al de San Francisco hace algunos meses atrás. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, intento coquetearle y ligar con el. Pero no funciono, en cambio, el se hizo el indiferente. .Carlos es la primera persona que ha rechazado a James Diamond. Siempre desafiándolo y contradiciéndolo en todo. Tiene que llevar la primera palabra y siempre tiene que tener la razón, pero solo con James. Difícil de tratar, de carácter fuerte, algo perverso, fastidioso, desafiante, pero a la vez sensible y juguetón. Ha rechazado todas las invitaciones que James le propone, intenta no encontrárselo y evita el contacto visual con él. James comprende a las mujeres, las conoce bien. Pero con. Carlos todo es complicado de comprender. Tiene actitudes extrañas con respecto a él. Como si intentara hacerse el duro frente a el pero en el fondo es tan débil. Con su alrededor, es un hombre dulce. Hasta su profesión lo define, trabaja con niños. La maternidad y los infantes son su debilidad.

La familia, la amistad... Son fundamentales para el. Algo esconde, algo con él. James intenta descubrir pero se le ha hecho trabajo duro.

−Tarde como siempre, Doctor Maslow− le cuestiono Logan, el director del hospital.

Este hombre siempre se para en la recepción y espera a James, lo regaña y luego se va.

−No molestes Mitchell −Se quejo− García también llego tarde y no le dijo nada, ¿otra vez favoritismo?

−Ah, que va. Tu grado de estupidez supero los niveles hoy – Voceo furioso. Carlos que le entregaba unos papeles a la secretaria.

−Carlos siempre llega temprano. Usted, usualmente retrasado -Justifico Logan−Deberías aprender de Knight que comprendió la lección y ahora llega temprano. Logan señalaba al mejor amigo de James quien se estaba incorporando.

−¿Que hubo, hermano? −le extendió el puño, Kendall. James le pego un puño en el brazo, como respuesta.

−¡Por la Mierda! ¿Cómo es eso de que estas llegando temprano? -Hablo James.

−Mira, animal salvaje - dijo mientras se sobaba en hombro. - Intento que Loggie me quiera mas- Sonrie.

−Amigo de Diamond tenias que ser −comento .Carlos atrás de Logan mientras cerraba una carpeta y les daba la espalda.

−¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque, Dios!? - exclamo mirando al cielo. - ¿¡Que he hecho para que me odie? ¿¡Que he hecho para no merecer dormir junto a el!?

−Tu técnica con Carlos , no está funcionando - Le informo Logan encogiéndose de hombros. James lo miro venenosamente. −¡Ay! Yo solo decía

- La vida es difícil - Dijo Kendall. James le dio otro golpe en el hombro y camino hacia su consultorio. Tiro su abrigo y su teléfono en una de las sillas y se hecho en el asiento, Kendall cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él.

−¿Otra vez Carlos atormentándote? - adivino su amigo.

James se froto las sienes. −Sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien me es indiferente y más si estoy tratando de ligar con el – Expreso agobiado.

Kendall se rio a causa de su egocentrismo.

− Amigo pues deberías cambiar las técnicas, como te dijo Logan.

−¿Pero cómo? –Pregunto James

−Quizás, siendo más directo con el.

−Imposible, no puedo ser más directo.

−Entonces, intenta ser más fuerte que el. Rétalo.

James pensó bien esas palabras. Quizás si pensaba bien como retarlo o ganarle en algo para que el ceda. James iba a decir algo pero alguien toco a la puerta.

−Seguro es Miranda – murmuró James.

−Entonces mejor me voy para que hagan desastres - James lo miro mal. - ¿Qué? Ustedes lo hacen en cualquier parte.

−Adelante−Dijo ignorando las palabras de Kendall.

−Doctor, el Doctor Mitchell dice que rellene estos datos de la historia clínica del paciente que opero ayer de la pierna, ¿recuerda? – Le manifestó la doctora Katie Cooper. La mejor amiga de Carlos − Y dígale a su secretaria que llegue temprano, porque yo no estoy para hacerle el trabajo a Cosgrove −Dijo con un tono molesto.

James se carcajeo. . Carlos y Katie siempre buscando cualquier excusa para decir cualquier cosa de Miranda. Los tres se tienen una rivalidad excesiva.

−Vale, gracias - Le dijo viendo como la morena cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. James se levanto de su escritorio maquinando su nuevo plan.

−¿A dónde vas? - Interrogo Kendall.

−Hoy, Carlos García acepta salir conmigo, si o si −Dice con seguridad.

−Suerte con eso.

* * *

James camina por los pasillos de la clínica con una dirección específica, al despacho del Doctor García.

Al pararse enfrente al sitio, leyó por decima vez, "Doctor García. Pediatra". Toco tres veces y escucho su dulce voz.

−Pase - James abrió el cerrojo de la puerta y lo miro sentado en su escritorio mientras escribía en los papeles. .Carlos se quito los lentes que tenia puestos para ver de cerca y paso la mirada hacia James.

−¿Qué? - Dijo con fastidio. James lo observo era un hombre hermoso, bello con cabello corto y oscuro. Tenía los ojos oscuros y penetrantes, largas pestañas a través de ellos y unos labios bien formados. James la miro embobado mientras el se cruzaba de brazos

−¿Que quieres? - Grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

−Que aceptes salir conmigo -El se rio hilarante.

−No - Negó simplemente.

−¿Por qué? - Quiso saber mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

−Por que no.

−Dime una buena razón - pidió. Carlos miro sus ojos avellana y se mordió el labio, nervioso. Desvió la mirada y se paso la mano por la cara.

−No puedo - James noto incomodidad.

−¿Nunca puedes? – Vacilo sarcásticamente.

−James, no empecemos con lo mismo.

−¿Porque nunca puedes salir conmigo? ¡Maldición!- Grito.

−Miranda se molestaría – James rio con ganas.

−No tengo nada con Miranda - mintió.

−Eso no es lo que parece.−Juzgo el.

−¿Estas celoso? - dijo levantando las cejas. Carlos entrecerró los ojos.

−No. ¿Por qué piensas que todos quieres salir contigo?

−Porque es así. Y tú también quieres.

−No, yo no quiero.

−¿De verdad? García. ¿Enserio?

−De verdad, Sultán - James gruño con frustración.

−¿Entonces es un no?

−Es un no – repitió asegurando. James le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida.

−Esto no quedara así - advirtió.

−Yo creo que si−Dijo divertido Carlos.

* * *

¿Cómo puede simplemente decirle que no a James Diamond? ¿¡Como se atreve!?

−James. ¿James? −Miranda hablaba, James no la escuchaba.

−¡James! - ese chillido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos−¡Que!¿Que te pasa? - Le pregunto ella frustrada. James negó con la cabeza y se levanto del asiento mientras se colocaba la bata.

−Nada es solo que− se paso la mano por la cabeza y la miro fijamente, tenia los labios pintados de un rojo fuerte, imposible concentrarse así.

−¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo? - se toco el labio inferior con el dedo índice. ¡Todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarlo! James acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso. Era imposible resistirse a las mujeres. James se separo de sus labios y quito un mechón de su rostro.

−Vale, no sé que tienen contra mi −dijo generalizando.

−¿Quienes? – Susurro Miranda con la respiración agitada. James ignoro su pregunta y siguió de largo, le devolvió una mirada a todo su cuerpo.

−¿Que tienes en contra de los pantalones largos? – Grito estúpidamente al ver el mini-vestido que cargaba. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? Abrió la puerta y salió de allí. Camino por el gran pasillo del hospital y marco el ascensor…Dos siglos después iba a llegar el ascensor.

−¿También tu, ascensor? ¿¡También tengo que calarte a ti!? - pronto como dijo eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron ver a Carlos que se encontraba del otro lado.

−¿Me persigues? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo? – Soltó furioso cuando entro y marco el piso cinco. Ya, era mucho con que lo rechazara y ahora también tenía que soportarlo. Lo ignoro olímpicamente. Algo que hacia molestar a Carlos de sobremanera pero que James todavía no había descubierto.

−Ah, ¿ahora me vas a ignorar? Que maduro, Doctor Diamond-James salió del ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas sin decir ni una palabra. Carlos refunfuño solo. Quizás no era solo James el que tenía el ego a mil.

* * *

−¿Nunca tienes trabajo? - pregunto Kendall cuando James entro en su consultorio. Kendall era Ginecólogo.

−Es que soy eficiente - Kendall se carcajeo en su cara.

−Carlos me rechazo.

−Yo te dije - Rio Kendall mientras firmaba unos papeles−Yo la verdad, hermano... – el rubio miro a James. - Lo lamento... Yo sé cuanto lo deseas... Cuanto cariño y ganas y más ganas le tienes−Se coloco la mano en el corazón. - ¡Pero es un caso perdido!

−Cierra la boca Kendall.

−Pero se la pasa siempre con la Cooper, tu sabes que hay rumores de pasillos que dicen que son pareja

−No seas pendejo-James se estremeció. Kendall levanto las dos manos en modo de defensa.

−Es mejor que te olvides de él, mira... Tienes a Halstonsita que te lava, te plancha, te cocina y hasta te levanta. Tienes a Mirandita, que te da lo que tú quieres y sin nada a cambio, Hombre, eso no se consigue en cualquier lado. Y no dejemos aparte a Victorita, que te trata como un bebe y te consiente. ¿Que mas quieres?

−Quiero a Gracia - Se quejo.

− ¿Por qué no dejas el berrinche por García y comienzas a preocuparte por lo que tienes? - Le dijo en un tono serio. James bufo. −Estoy hablando en serio, James. Estas enfermo y no lo quieres aceptar.

− ¡Yo sé que estoy enfermo! Pero eso no significa que me voy a morir mañana, digo estoy en terapia y voy a salir bien de esto - Dijo casi seguro.−Ahora, me voy por que mira la hora que es y yo aquí aplastado.

− ¿Que casa te toca hoy? - pregunto Kendall, divertido. James lo pensó unos segundos.

−A donde la marea me deje - James salió del consultorio de Knight, vaya que día.

Un día aguado, no hubo pacientes, solo el jodido Doctor García. James camino hacia su consultorio y miro a Miranda sentada en su silla de trabajo. No, esta vez sí que no. No iba a caer otra vez.

−Miranda, es hora de marcharnos - le informo lo obvio. Miranda sonrió desde su silla y dio una vuelta en ella. −Niña, esa silla costó mucho dinero, además la amo así que deja de jugar con Melisa y párate de allí.

−¿Melisa? - dijo parándose de la silla y acercándose a él. James asintió.

−Si, mi silla se llama Melisa - Miranda paso los brazos por alrededor de su nuca y soltó una risita.

−¿Le pone nombre a los objetos, Doctor Diamond? - antes de que James pudiera decir algo le entro una llamada. James saco su teléfono y miro por encima, quito los brazos de Miranda y le hizo una seña con la mano de que esperara.

−Hola −miro a Miranda que tenía los ojos entrecerrados hacia su dirección.

−James, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo esta todo? - dijo con un tanto de nerviosismo la otra voz por el teléfono.

−Todo bien, todo bien... - dijo incomodo. - ¿Pasa algo?

−Eh... Bueno... Es que quería que supieras que como Sol se fue de vacaciones, eso significa que tengo el apartamento para mi sola y quería saber si querías... - Victoria estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, como siempre. James se aclaró la garganta y no dejo que terminara.

−Vale, así quedamos... - dijo mirando la hora. - Entonces nos vemos en 20.

−Esta bien, Jame- no dejo que terminara, colgó la llamada y miro a Miranda quien lo miraba con una expresión extraña.-

−¿Quien era? - demando.

−Negocios - mintió. Miranda abrió los ojos.

−¿De verdad? - dijo con ironía.− James, soy tu secretaria, y tu eres doctor. Se supone que administro todo tu trabajo. ¿Eres medico a domicilio o qué?

−Miranda, por Dios. ¿Otra vez con tus celos? - se hizo el ofendido.−Tengo una vida afuera de este hospital.

−Pero−bajo el tono hacia él. A veces sentía miedo de perderlo…si es que lo tenía.

−Ya es suficiente, ¿sí? Basta de los celos. No estoy con ninguna otra mujer

−James, o sea, mírate. ¿Cómo quieres que me crea eso? Tienes 32 años, eres cirujano y dueño de una fortuna. ¿Cómo puedes estar soltero? - James la tomo de las manos y la acerco a él.

−Tranquila, nena. De verdad, no te miento... - la tranquilizo con una dulce voz. Miranda se acerco a él y beso el extremo de su cuello dejando a través de ese beso algo mas... James subió su rostro y beso nuevamente sus labios. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, se acercó a la recepción y se despidió de Norma con la mano.

−¡James! −lo llamo Norma la secretaria general del hospital. James maldijo en silencio. Seguro lo iba acosar, eso le pasaba por acostarse con gente de su trabajo.

−Normita - fingió una sonrisa.

−¿Pasa algo?

−Firma la hoja de asistencia - James se sintió aliviado. Se acerco a la mesa y firmo la hoja, se la devolvió.

−Y James...

−Voy tarde, lo siento... Hablamos mañana Normita, o pasado u otro día - camino rápido hacia la salida del hospital.

¿Ven? Es difícil ser James Diamond... Y más cuando en las puertas del hospital esta el queridísimo García con un tipejo con pinta de Power Ranger. Tatuado y vestido de negro. Parecía más joven que el, unos dos o 5 años. Paró en seco para ver la escenita, se abrazaban con cariño y reían animadamente.

−Así que... Ni soltero... Tampoco chico difícil. Solo un gatito que sale con tipejos malos... Vaya, vaya-Carlos y el chico que la acompañaba voltearon a mirarlo con confusión.

−¿Que te pasa, Diamond? - pregunto Carlos con un tono de molestia.

−Claro, ahora ya entiendo... ¿Te gustan los malos y jovencitos? Oh doctor... Oh.

−¿Disculpa, doctorcito? ¿Litos quien es este tipo? - esta vez hablo el power ranger.

−No, no. La pregunta es, ¿quien en verdad es el Doctor García? Debe ser tan bueno en la cama que el niñito se para en la puerta del hospital y lo espera... Qué lindo es el amor - dijo con suma ironía. El chico se le abalanzo a James y lo empujo, Carlos lo tomo con fuerza del hombro. James le devolvió el golpe.

−A Litos no le hablas de ese modo. Muy doctor y todo lo que quieras, pero al fin y al cabo un Perro - James miro a Carlos con rabia. No, no con rabia. Con celos.

−¿Es este el cirujano del que me hablabas?

−Ya Dustin, vámonos. No vale la pena - le insistió Carlos -

−Adiós, un placer haberte conocido. Les recomiendo el motel que está aquí a dos cuadras, perfecto. Muy espacioso, así como para los fieros como García – Dio por terminada la conversación y les dio la espalda siguiendo de largo.

* * *

James metió la llave que Victoria le había entregado. ¿De verdad necesitaba una invitación para entrar a su casa? ¿Necesitaba que su compañera de casa no estuviera para venir a media noche? Victoria le abrió los brazos y se encaramo encima de James, entrelazo sus dos piernas alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el rostro.

−¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Tres... ¿O cinco días? - dijo Victoria. James la lanzo al mueble y esta vez le beso los labios con lujuria. - Creo que... Dos días - dijo encima de sus labios. James se recostó a un lado de Victoria y dejo que toda la frustración y molestia que le había hecho pasar Carlos se la sacara poco a poco los besos de Victoria. Victoria desapretó la corbata de James y quito dos de sus primeros botones mientras dejaba a su paso pequeños besos.

−¿Como te fue hoy? - quiso saber ella. James soltó un largo suspiro.

−Mal, horrible - Victoria se levanto encima de él y quito sus zapatos.

−¿Por qué, mi amor? - James cerró los ojos y sintió el peso de Victoria encima de el.

−Todo... Todo... - no sabía ni que inventar. Victoria no dijo ni una sola palabra, parecía que estaba pensando algo. James abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada molesta de su parte.

−¿Que pasa?

−¿Por que tienes una marca de labial en tu camisa? – Rezongo mientras señalaba el extremo de su camisa. James jalo un poco esta para mirar la mancha de labial rojo fuerte. Maldita Miranda.

−Eh... - se aclaró la garganta pensando en una mentirilla blanca. −Supongo que fue Katie.

−Ah, Katie ¿Quién es Katie? - Victoria se levanto y se paro como una perfecta postura frente a él. Con las manos en la cintura, una mirada venenosa y una ceja levantada. James se sentó bien en el sofá para mirarla frente a frente.

−Mi vida, Katie... Una compañera de trabajo, hoy era su cumpleaños y la abrasé. O habrá sido cualquier otra mujer, la verdad no tengo ni idea. Trabajo con mujeres, por Dios, Victoria. Soy cirujano−La mejor excusa que tenia. Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, con los pasos de Victoria a su espalda, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de jugo de naranja.

−¿Por qué te tienen que besar en el cuello? -Vale, solo le faltaba esta. Primero Carlos lo rechaza, luego Miranda le hace una escena de celos y ahora Victoria también. ¿Que falta? ¿Halston lo llama desesperada? James tomo la última gota del jugo y dejo el vaso a un lado.

−Solo estoy con una mujer... Y esa eres tú – Y planto un beso apasionado en los labios de Victoria ¿Pero cómo podía ser que todas le creyeran semejante estupidez? ¿Que tenia James Diamond que embobaba a todas con tan solo unas palabritas?

…El celular de James no dejaba de vibrar y no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levanto de mala gana y vio a Victoria dormir a su lado, salió al balcón y atendió otra llamada que le acababa de entrar.

−¿James? ¿Donde estas? Dios, por fin atiendes- ¿¡Quien lo mandaba a hablar!? Esto es un karma, un verdadero karma.

-¿Ves la hora que es, Halston? ¿Qué mierda haces despierta, mujer? - se sentía hasta un poco sorprendido. Tres de la mañana y está loca lo llama como una histérica. -

−Estaba preocupada, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué me duerma y no te llame y me preocupe? - refunfuño con ironía.

_"Seria una buena idea"_ - pensó James.

−Definitivamente, necesito un nuevo trabajo.

−Me haría sentir más cómoda y no tendría que preocuparme tanto

−Estoy entre vender pulseras en la playa o ser peluquero. ¿Qué preferirías tu, mujer? - Siseo con sarcasmo. Halston se rio al otro lado de la línea.

−¿Donde estas? - típica pregunta.

−En el hospital - mintió. -

−¿Guardia, de nuevo? - demando.

James suspiro.−Aja, guardia de nuevo - respondió con fastidio y soltó un bostezo.

−Debes estar tan cansado... ¿Quieres que te lleve un helado, mañana? - ¡JA! el colmo. Lo que llegan a sugerir por vigilarlo.

−No querida, aquí hay cafetería. Te dejo, operare una pierna.

−Te amo, lindo. Di que me amas... - Esto ya es propasar los limites.

−Ahora no –Reprocho con cólera

James entro al hospital y firmo la hoja de asistencia. A tiempo y Logan no estaba con su cara de mal follado esperándolo en la entrada. Hoy seguramente tenía que ser un buen día.

−Hola Logan, ¿a dónde te diriges? ¿Venias a esperarme para joderme, acaso? - dijo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia él.

−Es un placer para mi saber que has llegado temprano, un día memorable - James resoplo. Entonces en ese momento entro Carlos. James dirigió una mirada hacia él quien venía feliz y muy contento.

_Oh, ¿por qué será?_

−Tarde Doctor Carlos, ¿por qué será? Seguramente porque estaba visitando a su madre o a su amiga Katie... Seguro... Seguro... - dijo con sarcástico más no poder James. Carlos lo miro y le devolvió una fría mirada mientras firmaba en la carpeta de asistencia su nombre.

−Diamond... - le advirtió en un simple susurro. Pero el no iba a parar allí. Carlos pasó al lado de él con dirección al ascensor. James lo siguió por atrás.

−¿Como podría decirte ahora, colega? ¿Mosquita muerta? ¿Gatito malo?-Carlos respiro una buena zancada de aire. Las puertas se abrieron y no había nadie más allí, solo el, su fuerza de voluntad y el maldito de James. Carlos marco el piso cinco y el de James, que se sabía de memoria. El sintió la mirada de James en su espalda o quizás en su Trasero... No había dicho nada, iba a ser decente por primera vez e iba a mantener la boca callada, hasta que...

−¡Fraude!

−¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! Así que…- un temblor en el ascensor hizo que Carlos se paralizara. James miro hacia arriba, el ascensor había parado y las luces de los pisos se habían apagado. -

-¡NO! - exclamo James mientras comenzaba a tocar todos los botones.

−Nos quedamos encerrados - dijo Carlos sin poder creerlo.

−No... ¿De verdad? - dijo con sarcasmo. Carlos le dirigió una feroz mirada.

−Te detesto, no sabes cuánto - lo ataco mientras sacaba su celular, marco el numero de Katie pero no caía la llamada. No tenía señal. Maldita sea, encerrada en un ascensor y con el puerco de James Diamond. Carlos comenzó a gritar y a brincar en el ascensor. James solo se sentó en el piso de este y doblo sus dos piernas.

−No nos van a escuchar, nos quedamos estancados en medio de dos pisos - dijo él con calma.

−¿¡Y te quedas allí muy tranquilo!? ¡James! - se quejo.

James se carcajeo. - Nos toca esperar. Mientras tanto te puedes sentar a mi lado y hablarme de tu vida y tus problemas con los jovencitos- A Carlos le dieron ganas de morirse en ese mismo instante. Estar en un lugar encerrado con James no es recomendable para nadie.

−¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Estamos encerrados! ¡Auxilio! - grito lo mismo como siete veces. La garganta ya se le estaba poniendo seca. James se reía, se estaba divirtiendo. Carlos miro a James quien muy tranquilo hacia algo con el celular. - ¿Tienes señal? - le pregunto el extrañado. James puso pausa a su entretenimiento. Miro el extremo derecho de su celular, tenía las barritas de la señal completas.

−No, no tengo – mintió sínico. Luego de maldecir a todo el hospital, rendido, Carlos emitió un gruñido y se sentó a un lado de James. El le dirigió una mirada, por octava vez disfruto de su rostro. A Carlos le encantaba mirarlo y no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan bello y desagradable al mismo tiempo? Siempre trataba de huirle cuando lo sentía cerca. James sintió la mirada del moreno quien lo despejo cuando el volteo a mirarlo. El sonrió estúpidamente.

−¿Crees que deba quitarme el lunar que tengo aquí? - dijo de repente mientras se frotaba su cuello. Carlos se sonrojo, entendió el doble sentido de lo que dijo. No dijo nada, solo emitió una risita tonta que no pudo aguantar.

−No, definitivamente me gusta- Reconoció el mas alto.

−Egocéntrico, narcisista - lo ataco Carlos. James le devolvió una sonrisa.

−¿Por qué me atacas?

−Porque no me agradas.

−¿Por qué?, no entiendo.

−Eres irrespetuoso, cínico, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, alterado, impulsivo y te pasas, te pasas de imbécil literalmente - dijo todo sin pausa y sin respirar. James abrió la boca, sorprendido.

- No dijiste ni una cosa buena en esa oración - dijo ofendido. El se encogió de hombros - No me gusta el concepto que tienes de mi.

−Lo siento - se disculpo cuando miro la expresión de James.

¿Por que sintió tanta rabia? Sentía una presión en el pecho, se sentía impotente y extraño. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. James se sintió mal al instante.

−A veces eres dulce y siempre tan educado- Susurro Carlos, avergonzado.

−¿Solo eso? - frunció el ceño. −Digo, ¿solo te gusta eso de mi? –Carlos se mordió el labio, se iba a delatar si decía. Algo más.

−Vale, me encanta cuando haces tu trabajo. Eres dedicado con respecto a tu profesión. Es excelente admirarte cuando hablas con un paciente, sobre todo cuando es un niño. Le hablas con tanta dulzura y amor, con toda paciencia... Me gusta cuando te dedicas, digo, en esos momentos son los únicos en los que siento que tu cabeza no está llena de mujeres.

_¿Acaso este hombre le leía los pensamientos?_

−No siempre pienso en mujeres. Además, soy soltero.

−¿Que? – Carlos comenzó a reírse. −¿Tu soltero? Otro chiste por favor.

−De verdad Carlos , el que no está soltero aquí eres tú, gatito – Al moreno se le esfumo la sonrisa. Rodo los ojos.

−Que desagradable eres.

−Es que no puedo comprenderlo... Tan serio que se veía el niño, tan dedicado y trabajador... Embustero… fraude- Carlos se aguanto las ganas de golpearlo y pensó unos segundos su respuesta mientras James veía su expresión molesta.

−Me sorprende que te afecte - dijo por fin. - No debería importarte.

−¿Y si me importa, que? - Carlos lo miro fijo.

−James, ¿quieres apostar?

−¿Que cosa?

−Que no soy lo que piensas que soy - le reto. James levanto las cejas.

−Con gusto cariño, sorpréndeme.

−Dustin es mi primo-hermano, James – James abrió los ojos de par en par.− Dustin es tatuador y un completo vago. Pero un así lo amo. Pase toda mi infancia con él.

−No me jodas - pronuncio James llevándose la mano a la cabeza. - ¡Maldicion Carlos! casi me caigo a puños con tu primo. ¿¡Como mierda no se te ocurrió decirme!?

−Siempre estas alterado, nunca escuchas a nadie. Maldita sea, me gustaría que dejaras de ser tan impulsivo.

−Lo siento - se disculpo.− Le debo una disculpa al Power Ranger, supongo que ahora que se que es tu primo puede que me caiga hasta bien.

−¿Casi te matas a golpizas con el solo por ue pensabas que éramos algo? - pregunto con un tanto de nerviosismo.

−Es cierto. Y no soy el único.

−¿El único de qué?

−Tu sabes. Que tienes una lista esperando por ti – Litos se sonrojo al de inmediato .

−¿Te incluyes en ella?

−Si

Carlos desvió su mirada de los ojos avellana, nervioso. James puso su mano encima de la de el. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo las mismas ganas, los mismos deseos, los mismos pensamientos. Carlos se mordió los labios. A la distancia de un beso. Entonces sintieron que caían al vacío, James apretó la mano de Carlos al sentir la caía del ascensor. Al momento en el que el ascensor se paro, las luces se prendieron y las puertas se abrieron dejándolos en el sótano del hospital. Carlos sintió el apretón de manos y quito su mano mientras se levantaba del suelo.

−¡Hasta que por fin! - exclamo incomodo mientras salía rápidamente

−¡Espera! - le llamo. James lo siguió por detrás agarrándole del brazo. Carlos lo volteo a mirar −Debes prometerme algo.

−¿Que? - dijo sin entender.

−Quiero conocerte mas, ¿si? - James soltó su brazo y le sonrió. - No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Y entonces lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Bueno, ¿pero quien se cree que es? Vale, pero es que él no sabía que tenía este hombre para que se sintiera tan perdido en su mirada. No podía arriesgarse. Nadie podía enterarse, el era la excepción, el no era como las de mas, no era uno mas... O al menos eso intentaba.

* * *

**._. Tada.**

**En este capítulo junte como unos 5 originales de la historia porque son muy cortos Xd**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Recuerden trabajo para ustedes Xd y si. Esto para mi es un trabajo, al cual asisto todos los días._. Reconozco que me demore bastante, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Y ojala halla mas review esta vez. U.u**

**Pero, agradesco a:**

_Rusher Portteriana Loganeitter (Guets): _**Gracias, fuiste mi primer review y eso me emociono muchito :'D Ya continúe 50 Sombras y mañana subo el siguiente cap. Pasa a leerlo y disfrútalo. Espero que no te haya dejado picada denuevo Xd. xoxo**

_the-creme-de-la-crop_**: Jarlos por siempre y para siempre, fuiste una de mis autores favoritos y que me dejaras un review fue como "AHHHHH, SKJDFASHBÑDKFBNWAF" Hermoso xoxo. Gracias**

_LizLoveKames_**: (Te gusta el Kames y lees Jarlos XD) ._. Sin ofender. Gracias xoxo.**

_RusherDirectionBoy_**: Pues tienes razón, Miranda está bien plana, pero yo tengo 14 años y no tengo el pecho tan plano._. ¿Eso influye? XD Pero imagínala con harto pecho y grandes labios succionadores ya que en la historia tiene 28 años ( y en ese tiempo algo le habrá crecido ¿no?) Xd. Y que la suerte también este de tu lado. Xoxo**

**Ellos fueron gente bonita y dejaron review._. Sean como ellos. Si no serán feos XD**

**Adiós :3**


End file.
